Cursed Forever
by Chibi Kito
Summary: HP/Naruto crossover. Tired of those repeating ff's spread here? Meet Naruto, a troubled soul with far to much going on in his head, and Harry the hero of the wizard world. Takes place in the HP world.
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed forever**

**By: **Chibi Kito

**Written: **15/10 - 08

**Main character/s: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Rating: **M

**Note: **This is not a story I will be continuing. Rather it's a story for someone who wished to finish this, and if someone wished to continue I'll just hook up their link here – alright? For further information concerning this please go to my page where you'll find an explanation.

**Summary:**

Sick and tired of stupid, wacko, repeating Naruto vs. Harry Potter crossovers? Well, then this is something new for I'm completely sure this idea hasn't been used before.

Now, Naruto's powers won't be overwhelming. They will be fairly normal and he'll have chakra left – only on a weaker level. The dinosaur (Stygimoloch) will later become his animagus form – most likely year four.

Now I realise this is a big project, but I hope it will interest someone out there.

I only have rules:

**NO Making Naruto all knowing. He'll keep his knowledge hidden.**

**NO Making Naruto befriend with OC characters. **

**NO Making Naruto the greatest with magic. He'll also struggle in some subjects. **

**NO Making Naruto a kick ass ninja. **

**NO Making Naruto or Harry 'girly' in their behaviour.**

**NO Adding other Naruto characters.**

**NO Making Naruto bad ass – he'll be kinda humble. **

**YES You are welcome to make Naruto love Harry, but it will go from admiration and adoration.**

**YES You are welcome to change the course and this chapter. **

Naruto was cursed; at least that was his personal opinion. He didn't considerer immortality a blessing for he hadn't wanted to live while his friends faded into a forgotten history, nothing more then forgotten grains in a desert.

Reality was his curse. He wasn't allowed to take his life for his wife had made him swear upon her death bed to never take his life. She had said that there was something out there waiting for him and he just had to be patient.

Patient. He had watched the world of ninjas fade away before his eyes, had watched bloodshed more cruel then anything else as men faded into beast until the earth simply crumbled underneath his feet. He had been patient, oh yes, six thousand years he had waited for death until he stood upon the last crumbling piece of earth. He had thought it was over, had seriously considered himself finally released when the God's had interfered. Where he doubted his wife had even considered the earth dying before him the God's had not. They stole his soul, killed his body and dragged him away into a new world.

Things changed. He was no longer human, could not even be considered humanoid. In the world he had been thrown into anything remotely human didn't exist. There were no apes and the only mammals around were small mice like creatures. He himself was reborn as a creature which would later be known as Stygimoloch. Standing three meter tall and weighting around 440 pounds he was not among the biggest of dinosaurs but not among the smaller ones either. He was a bit weaker then normal Stygimoloch's but in turn he was faster and when the God's warned him through their mark they had plastered upon his shoulder blade he was fast enough to get way from the asteroid due to the combination of speed and warning.

A lot of creatures died that day and Naruto mourned the proud creatures he had spent years surrounded by. The asteroid had changed the earth and it became hard for dinosaurs for survive. A lot of plants had been destroyed and meat was getting rarer to find as dinosaurs killed dinosaurs. Naruto who had the mind of a human found it easier but had to fight for survival in climates which was not meant for his cold blooded body. But he survived and before his eyes small mammals became apes and apes came to stand upon two legs. Their hairs lessened and their intelligence was starting to develop.

Naruto had the honor of watching the first humanoid creature discover magic. It had been an accident really; he had practically stumbled across her. Normally he kept out of their way since they hunted him. He was something strange in their eyes, something which was not supposed to exist and Naruto couldn't have agreed more. She had seen him and terrifying power had pushed him back harshly. He had been shocked. It had been ages since he was anything like chakra and the power was downright terrifying. But even after escaping her he had been drawn by curiosity he had tracked her down through the smell of power and as he watched her he grew fond of her.

She was an astounding creature with an intelligence that surpassed her surrounding specie's. Once she had learned about magic instinct handled the rest. But her fellow humanoid creatures had driven her out and Naruto was forced to keep an eye on her. But her magic had astounded him by teaching the rules of hunting, something only the males of her tribe had been allowed before her. Magic became her instinct and Naruto had been warmed when she happened upon another creature such as her. His magic was far weaker then her own but when they mated their magic enveloped their child and Saku's fiery magic was kept alive and strong through years, spreading to more and more of these humanoid creatures which developed their minds and bodies into something which resembled his past self.

But that changed when they became normal regular humans.

Magic had spread far and wide all over the now seven continents but there were still humans without it. Naruto would never even consider looking down on humans without magic as they were just like the villagers of Konoha who only had enough chakra to survive. They had been a part of his village, a part of his world and he had done everything in his power to protect them. These new humans had no such calms. Their greed for power was fearsome and they forced humans without magic to bow down before them. Those without magic became muggles, a mocking word meant to disregard them as lower creatures and the muggles in turn gave them their name. Magic carrying humans became wizards and witches, terribly creatures existing to destroy the lives of 'normal' humans.

Where witches and wizard embraced their magic as weapons muggles in turn created weapon in a desperate attempt to survive. It was war in the cruelest of form, war between the same species. But Naruto couldn't honestly say that he was surprised by the cruelty. Among the many creatures through history humans remained the cruelest, most fearsome creature. He had been naïve enough to think that this world would be different but things rarely went the way one wanted.

Witches and wizards greed became their fall. They started inbreeding, something that truly held Naruto in horrified disgust as their genes destroyed their magic. They couldn't understand why at first and muggles became sacrifices in their search for solution. In the end their magic became too weak that they were forced to invent something which would later be known as a staff which in turn later evolved into wands.

It wasn't until the birth of Albus Dumbledore; Saku's old gene peaked through, proud and pure. He had been weary at first, knowing the dark nature of human souls but Albus had surprised him. Both amused and satisfied he watched the boy turn into one of the most eccentric, good hearted man he had had the honor of watching. Albus was a genius, a pure one who wished for nothing but goodness for the world and even if he made mistakes like all humans do he was strong and intelligent. He had been interested in reviling himself for this man but with his current body it would have been a catastrophe.

Through the times magic had also caught up with him and given him one of the most essential tools for his survival. He had gained invincibility and was like a shadow walking through the halls of Hogwarts, there but not to be seen.

Watching Albus gave him hope. Hope that the magic people could be something more then humans ruled by their magic instinct.

Fifty-two years passed in relative peace until a man by the name Grindelwald claimed the title of Dark Lord through the world. It was also the same year the birth of one Tom Marvolo Riddle took place. Like Dumbledore before him Tom's soul was pure but the leaving of his father and suicide of his mother brought him to an orphanage. Naruto wished he had been able to take the boy away from there but could do nothing but watch as the innocent of the child crumbled into darkness. When Tom had finally gained his Hogwarts letter Naruto had been hopeful Dumbledore would be able to help Tom's tortured soul but Albus had been too caught up in the war against Grindewald to notice the lone boy.

Slowly time twisted Tom into something wickedly evil which made Grindelwald pale in comparison. But he wasn't only twisted he was also intelligent, a deadly combination in the hands of such a young soul. When Tom entered fifth year Dumbledore killed Grindewald. It was also the year the chamber of secrets was discovered by Tom who had the ability to speak the tongue of snakes. A young girl was killed and Dumbledore's own suspicions were drawn to Tom even when one Rubeus Hagrid, a young half-giant, got the blame.

At this point Naruto had been overjoyed that someone other then him noticed the boy but his hope crumpled when he realized Dumbledore stood as helpless as himself before this boy. Naruto who had seen him grow up didn't have the heart to kill him for he knew it was the world who had twisted its enemy and Dumbledore's soul was entirely too pure to take the life of a child. Instead they watched Tom but his time at Hogwarts came to an end and Dumbledore couldn't follow him from there. In secret Tom began building armies. He had begun collecting people already in school and they were hasty to bow by his feet, knowing the power Tom carried was unlike anything save Dumbledore's.

He became Lord Voldemort, the new dark lord and the very essence of Tom Marvolo Riddle drowned behind anger and hatred.

Dumbledore became the light lord, hunting his student, determined to get him to turn from his dark path.

Naruto was eerily reminded of Orochimaru and Sarutobi.

Roughly sixty years passed in death and war and Voldemort's power had grown to the point where people feared to speak his very name, referring to him as you-know-who.

Naruto watched hopelessly as the world he had grown so fond of crumpled before his very eyes.

The earth which he had found a new beginning in.

The earth where proud dinosaurs once walked proud and strong, unknowingly of their destiny.

The world where Saku was born and made the discovery of something far more amazing then chakra.

It was all being destroyed.

It was the first time Naruto had decided to try and interfere only to realize he couldn't'. The God's refused to let him interfere in this new world and stole his power to go back to visibility. He was stuck as nothing more then an invisible soul in the body of a creature which was supposed to be dead and unable to touch anything. The feeling of earth could no longer be felt underneath his feet and the wind lost its cool. He was existing yet not existing at all.

Naruto had never found the God's crueler.

But Naruto didn't give up. Watching with sharp eyes he had the chance encounter with young Trelawney and Dumbledore meeting up for a job interview. There he heard the prophecy of a child be told, the prophecy of a child who was meant to kill Voldemort or be killed. It was a cruel destiny and Naruto felt horrified that someone would be forced to do what he had been forced endure. At least, he hoped, this child wouldn't grow up hated.

He didn't leave Albus side after that, eager to find out who this child would be.

Albus Dumbledore came up with two answers.

Neville Ronan Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter.

Naruto was quick to find to the two of them and instantly knew who was destined for the prophecy.

Little Harry Potter carried the same wild magic of Saku. It was amazing to discover yet again. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort had carried the wild magic in them in the beginning but it could not be compared to Harry. Dumbledore's magic was tame and unbelievable pure while Voldemort's were a tad wilder and so much darker. Harry's was a mix of the two, but wilder, and had the instinct of survival buried in his soul.

While Neville's magic was strong the chance encounter between himself, his parents and Bellatrix Lestrange killed a lot of it. Foreign dark magic wasn't supposed to envelope a child so young and Bellatrix's crucio crippled his magic which had tried to interfere to ease its bearer's pain. Naruto knew very well that Neville would grow up feeling hatred for Bellatrix Lestrange and prayed for the God's to let him have his revenge for she had stolen something so precious from him.

When Naruto watched Harry he was also reintroduced to the older form of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He had watched the four of them practically tear Minerva McGonagall's – a teacher with eyes as sharp as a hawks and the voice of snarling tiger that had Naruto's soul practically clawing in regret for _laughing _at the many havocs the four _Marauders _were the cause of – patience to bits.

Naruto had always found both Sirius and Remus oddly amusing but had never quite liked Peter. He was a coward and his animagus form took the form of a rat, both things that he detested. There was also something oddly dark in his soul. The creeping, edgy twist of survival instinct leaning heavily towards desperation. He didn't like it.

Sirius Black was a young but troubled soul. He had grown up in a dark family and fighting against them he had grown up harshly and unloved until he found his way into the arms of Mr and Mrs Potter, James parents. But they had died just after the four left Hogwarts and it had devastated both souls.

There were many cruelties in the world but Naruto had always considered a parent hurting their child one of the cruelest things. He would never have imagined hurting his child, had he had one. He had always dreamed of a child, one to call his own, to love and help through the world but his wife had been infertile. She had suggesting adopting but it had made Naruto sick to the soul. He had killed a lot of children through his career among with even more parents and the thought of him adopting one of these children, knowing that he could be the cause of their parent's death made him want to hurl. So he stood childless and wasn't sure if he was to be saddened or relieved, knowing that he would be forced to outlive his child.

Remus Lupin was another flip of the coin. He had bitten young by a werewolf by the name Fenrir Greyback. His mother turned sickly during the following year and Remus grew up with his father who was slowly loosing himself in his drinking. Remus life had practically been going down the drain until he turned eleven and got his Hogwarts letter. Albus had always been a firm believer in human rights for werewolves and wouldn't let young Remus Lupin's, whose mother he had known, life, twist before his eyes. Remus father had been relieved, realising that his son might just have a chance in the world, and had from there shut of the bottle. But the alcohol had practically destroyed his liver all together and died two years after Remus finished Hogwarts.

Peter Pettigrew grew up with both parents but his mother was nothing more then a toy for his father. Through the years young Peter watched his mother bow down at his father's feet. If he wanted to hit her he hit her, if he wanted to fuck her he fucked her. Peter's father didn't love them and his mother had a hard time providing for them both. Slowly through his Hogwarts years Peter became drugged in the popularity he gained with the Marauders and began to look down on his mother and her cowardice. He knew faintly that he was just the same but preferred to hide in the shadows of the truth. When Peter for the first time saw Voldemort raging in Hogsmeade, people running at the share look at him, he was hooked. He eased his way among the Slytherin's and fond himself by the side of the dark lord. Peter had never been happier, disregarding the torture inflicted on him as a small price to pay as he bowed by the feet of his master.

James Potter had a way been the odd one out of them and yet the thing that kept them together. He was their leader, an icon of something they could have been. James grew up with both parents taking care of him. He was handsome, confident and rich. James was spoiled in many ways, something which didn't start to face until he realised how harsh the world could be around him. It was in his second year he learned of his friend's wolfy friend and his forth year when he for the first time watched the true horror of the transformation from human to beast. It had been James who had been the most determined to turn into an animagus, hoping to ease his friends suffering in the only way he could think of; companionship. Then he met Lily Marie Evans.

Lily Evans grew up among muggles with both parents and a sister she loved dearly. The two of them, Petunia and her, were close until she turned eleven and gained her Hogwarts letter. Petunia's love was slowly overshadowed by jealousy and when Lily returned from her first year at Hogwarts Petunia was practically at her throat, ready to tear any loving feelings between them to pieces. Lily had been horrified but couldn't hate her sister, she loved her to much. In her forth year James took an active interest in her and being the most popular boy in school he completely ruined any chances of a boy friend once they learned it would get them in the revenge of the Marauders. Lily who had always been a bookworm had only one friend, a boy she spent a lot of time with when she was young and practically grew up side by side with. With James attention Lily gained a lot of people who wished to be her friend but was disgusted and saddened at realising they were only there to gain James favour. She lost trust in the population of Konoha and only her friend remained; Severus Snape. But James and Severus hated each other and the more James came to love her the fiercer he got and it got so bad Severus was driven to humiliation almost every single time James laid his eyes upon him. In the end Severus got enough and left her, calling her a mudblood – a foul curse blood for people born by muggles – which drove James and her closer.

For Naruto it had been painfully obvious that Severus Snape loved Lily more then life itself and it was saddening for him to see a child driven to such a point. James had unknowingly driven Severus almost to the point of suicide and the revenge of his muggle father who had tortured both him and his mother through his childhood became him driving. Joining the dark side he killed his father and gained what could only be seen friends in the eyes of the insane.

Naruto had regretted being unable to help these people but soothed himself with the knowledge that he _couldn't _help them.

The night that would go down into history came and went, changing Naruto's life once again.

Lily and James had chosen Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper when Sirius had refused and it would be their fall. Naruto pitied Sirius.

Peter told Voldemort and on the 31 of October Voldemort entered James and Lily's house. James told Lily to run, drawing his wand in hope of defending his wife, but Voldemort wasn't the dark lord for nothing and before the man had been able to draw his wand he had been hit by the sickly green death curse. Easily stepping over the man Voldemort made his way after Lily with Naruto – unknowingly – following him. Voldemort easily found the woman and in a shocking act of mercy asked the woman to step aside so that he could kill her son.

She didn't. Begging for her son's life she told Voldemort to kill her instead, and he did. At this point Naruto had been horrified, fighting harshly against the binds that held him invisible. But Naruto hadn't been the only one and just as Voldemort's mouth began forming the two words that would take little Harry Potter's life, the God's curse vanished and Naruto flickered to life before the child and dark lord.

But Naruto was still weak from years in a barely corporal form and while he managed to hinder the curse somewhat it took his life before hitting Harry. But Harry had Saku's wild magic and that coupled with his mother's and Naruto's sacrifice saved his life, rebounding the curse against Voldemort who crumbled to ash before their eyes.

Caught in ghost form Naruto was dragged of to the God's who had already decided that his destiny was yet to be finished and he had been flickered away to be reborn.

Namikaze Takashi and Ann McCarty had been created for this task by the God's and he had been given the name Minato, a cruel reminder of his own father. They were loving people, but Naruto knew they would die eventually and tried hard to not get to comfortable with them.

Namikaze Minato had the classical Japanese features that Naruto inherited together with his mother's blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was tan and he lithely build.

When Naruto turned ten his guess became reality when he, together with his parents were smashed by a swerving truck. His parents had died instantly, leaving Naruto fighting against the familiar darkness of unconsciousness alone. His back had been roughly torn open as the car had landed upside down and the scars he had gained held a suspicious reminder of the old scars he had gained through his career as a ninja, and much to his horror he had once again regained the three whisker like scars on each cheek - a constant reminder of the violent fox that once inhabited his body.

Twisting the laws Naruto's parents had managed to do the impossible, letting him have his own house as long as they could send someone to check up on him once a month.

Time passed and it were getting closer to his birthday when he gained a letter from a certain Albus Dumbledore with an invitation to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry…


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is the thing. I have another account, and I had almost completely forgotten about this side account… so I'm shuffling these stories to my other account – Undead Artist – alright? So just add me there if these story were of any interest, because I will update them.


End file.
